User talk:Daniel "Roadkill" Smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daniel Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-02-16T03:04:51 :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) This is my favorite episode.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Mainly because its true about the kid playing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Its not the one I was talking of its one from the series. But its seriously fucking funny.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty: World at War ﻿You don't play World at War anymore? Why? Sure Ascension may be the best zombie map but I still go back to World at War for Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and sometimes even Vurruct and Nacht Der Untoten. Modern Warfare 2 sucks multiplayer-wise, WaW and Black Ops are my two favorite for multiplayer. and what about campaign? Another note: Not saying this is bad, but maybe you should see about non-CoD games. There is Fallout, Portal, Halo, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Wolfenstein (this one is really awesome!) and hundreds of others! Oh yeah, can't forget Bioshock. Just saying, if you like Call of Duty and nothing else, go ahead, I am just suggesting to try some other stuff. Maybe rent Bioshock or Fallout 3/New Vegas? Magma-Man 22:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Video:Portal Teaser Trailer|Watch this! Video:Portal 2 E3 2010 Teaser Trailer|Then this! Video:Fallout_New_Vegas_Trailer_-_E3_2010|And this! Video:Wolfenstein 'Launch Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY|And finally this! A remake of the first ever WWII shooter! Yes, World War II shooter. Really MM? I thought New Vegas wasn't as good as the original two. Felt more like Fallout 3.5. The others I must agree with... but Halo is an exclusive...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Only Fallout game I have played and did not like is Tactics. Only Fallout game I haven't played is Brotherhood of Steel, but apparently BoS is even worse then Tactics. Fallout: New Vegas is much more then Fallout 3.5 if you give it a chance, and in my opinion is much better then Fallout 3. So what are you going to call Fallout 2 Fallout 1.5 because it uses THE EXACT SAME ENGINE AS FALLOUT 1 JUST LIKE FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS USES FALLOUT 3'S!? People complained about that with Fallout 2, so they re-did the engine like people wanted. Guess what happened? TACTICS HAPPENED. Just sayin.... Magma-Man 03:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, if for some reason suggesting you play those other games pisses you off, well it pisses me off when people say that about New Vegas, and I have stated why above. BTW I always though Bioshock looked stupid until I tried it. Just sayin.... again... Magma-Man 03:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I have played Bioshock I loved it. As well as 2... well not as much. And anon just shut up ok? Now what I was saying I actually really like the Fallout series whether it be the original, 2, 3, New Vegas I just didn't like. Now am I saying its horrible? No, just I don't like it. And yes BoS was the second worse game ever(looks at Fat Princess in the corner and shudders.) uhhh.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to be so nasty like that, I am a nice guy, it's just when people say that about New Vegas I get really ticked off. What, are we going to complain to Obsidian and Bethesda so they can redesign the engine and have a repeat of Tactics and BoS? Oh, and I do have Bioshock 2, but I haven't finished the first one yet, even though I'm just about to, I'm like 3 levels to the last one. I have played Bioshock 2's multiplayer though, that was fun. I actually think it was better then CoD's believe it or not, and CoD does have good multiplayer (besides MW2, WHY DO PEOPLE PLAY THAT CRUD!? THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT HOW BAD IT IS, THEN DON'T PLAY IT. THEN THEY RAISED THE MAP PACK PRICES TO $15! EVEN THOUGH PEOPLE SAY IT SUCKS SO MUCH, WHICH IT DID, THEY STILL BOUGHT THE MAP PACKS ANYWAY, AND NOW BLACK OPS HAS $15 BECAUSE OF THE SUCCESS OF THE MW2 MAP PACKS! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!!!???) P.S. In my rant about MW2, I didn't mean you, I was just adding that in about other people, I know you are one of those idiots. Seriously, and people call me an idiot as soon as they find out I'm not 18? Let me ask you who are the idiots here? Okay, I am done ranting. Sorry for my outburst. I will shut up now. Magma-Man 04:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Waitwaitwait?! Your 13? Didn't know that. I was being flammed so I retorted. You didn't sign in and I assumed it was some anon who has been following me around wikia as well as tormenting me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Question How do you make the Level Infoboxes red? I can't seem to find the template. ~Daniel Smith﻿ : The template is Template:Infobox level. In the color setting I set the number to the color I wanted. To customize those colors look on Google to find a hex color list. Magma-Man 02:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. ~Daniel Smith ::: I have another stupid question. How do you add pictures from websites (like the Call of Duty Wiki) to another wiki? Using Flickr is boring. ~Daniel Smith﻿ 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Save the picture on your computer, then go to a random page on the wiki, like Shayla Cohen, and look to the right of the page, you'll see a box with three pictures in it, above the pictures it states how many pictures are on this wiki, and by that there is the "add a photo" button. Click on that then follow the instructions. Magma-Man 21:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I never had that problem so I can't help you. Sorry. Magma-Man 22:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Editing Sorry, just trying to help. If you didn't want me to, you should of told me, I want to keep this wiki a happy place, and don't want to be a tyranical overlord. (as Bungie refers to Microsoft) I also protect my pages to prevent vandalism, if I could protect your pages so that only you and other admins could edit it I would. I trust Admins and the people who made the page for editing. Thank you so much for telling me! I want to keep this wiki a good one, and me a good Admin! Magma-Man 19:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHIT I was quoted. I feel special now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:43, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I suppose since its me of course it had to be quoted. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey tell me I've won this argument with this final statement. I am sure I have. You see it was who would win Necromorphs(a violent species of Zombies who must be dismembered to kill vs the Biohazards of Resident Evil. I of course choose Resident Evil he keeps arguing though that they can be killed by rocket launcher) Here is "And where do I know that from? A Rocket Launcher has not been used on one. Also Necromorphs cannot wield stasis or a rocket launcher. And since Nemesis and presumable Mr. X have a little bit of smarts(uploaded by Umbrella) eventually they would learn to shoot the weak spots(Nemesis had a Rocket Launcher... or he could always Brad the Hive Mind... the originals simply hadn't the graphical capability to have as gruesome deaths. I remember a few Resident Evil 2 deaths were gruesome. And cool looking suits don't help in combat... I honestly hope you knew that one... anyway most necromorphs don't wear suits(Twitches the exception of course) and then something you must remember... it also took a shit load of bullets to bring those two to a weaker state which would allow them to killed by one. Mr. X had to have his bullet proof suit melted off in magma before he could be killed. I will admit the T-02 Tyrant was a bit weaker but you must remember Necromorphs cannot wield weapons. And this is only from the original games. Imagine an Alexia. I ... monster... thing with a brilliant mind and who can shoot fire. As well as the El Gigantos of Resident Evil 4(the giant thing in 5 was considered a different species that of which I cannot remember the name) and then Salazar, Osmund Saddler, Uruburos, how about the Excella monster? Or the Irving thing? Or hell Wesker can be considered one since he has the T-Virus and later Uroburos in him. Plus the chainsaw Majini, Executioner. Oh and if we are counting movies why not the scientist who was seen in Extinction. He as a zombie also had smarts and regeneration. He had to be killed by being cut into millions of pieces and could only be cut by a laser grid. Point is the Resident Evil Bio hazards would while having a tough fucking fight likely ending in stalemate between the Ubermorph and Hunter against Nemesis... no I forget Alexia would surely still be alive as she could posses multiple forms before death along with every other one... anyway and would simply burn the last two Necromorphs. " I swear I won that one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey i am a nazi zombies player on Xbox 360. if you have a Xbox live, add me jamh123. my hihest round is 36 so just so you know, i dont suck. hey also, i have noticed that you are good at amking maps. i have made a custom map myself. if yo uwant i will show it to you. i just cant figure out how to post the stuff without screwing it up. but yeah, i am good at that kind of stuff. if you want i could even help you make one. i have made my own perk and my own boss and new guns and all that cool stuffss.. i am hoping its ok that i am going ahead and post my map as a new page. im also going to create some pages for stuff you doont have, like perk-a-cola, characters, etc. hope its ok. also will you check out the map when i post it? tell me what you think and feel free to edit it. i dont really care. yes. so, i tried to copy and paste my story from a document i saved on my computer, but it wouldnt show up. i even tried to do it from my other profile, at nazi zombies wiki. and um, i have finsihed this map, so i am going to be starting a new one, and i think that it will be based off of discovery, in siberia, after ascension and quarantaine. i think the boss should hellhounds but polar bears instead. my boss from my other map is fluffy. alrighty. thanks. check t out it should be up in the next 10-15 minutes. its up! search : Tot Schule. hey. i just had a pretty interesting idea. for mynext map, icebreaker, i want a new wonder weapon. what about a new ray gun? like a type 2 ray gun. possibly longer, more similar to a rifle in shape, i dont know. just tell me what your thoughts are on this. God has spoken. And he says. LET THERE BE CAKE! Oh he also says that you have earned this and that I earned unlimited girlfriends and cookies. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Your problem was that you wouldn't resize the pictures to 90x90. Thats what the wikipedia pictures use.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OMGLOLROFLOMFGLMAO Daniel... if thats how you look in real life... then I suggest laying off the protien bars.(I'm talking about the picture in your userbox). ::) Yes the smiley has four eyes. He is alien.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) On your page. It shows a picture of a soldier in Modern Warfare 2. Thats what I was talking about... it was a joke.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well then bring it some chicken soup and it should be fine! So what does it matter if it has a virus... and if I hadn't made you think you actually uploaded a picture would it have been funny?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You worry a little to much me tinks. So how have you been. I bought Arrival for ME2. Built a character in ME just for it. That will be my profile for Mass Effect 3 I think. I'll probably delete the other two accounts. Sadly I haven't been able to finish Mass Effect 2 yet. I've not even visited Horizon I've had no time! Well the time I'm here I could have but its more fun talking to people.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds similar to me last week. Pissed at the world. What song is that? Fuck the World or Die Motherfucker? Or was it Stupid Motherfucker?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not being on lately... I've been very busy with a text-adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube (this website is kind of adicting) and school, plus good old enjoying the outside now that all the f***ing snow is finally gone. I'll try and take a bit of the time I've been spending on Youtube and spend it here instead. P.S. YOU HAVE MORE ACHIEVEMENT POINTS THEN ME!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma-Man 22:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) do you think this is legit? New Infobox Do you want/need an infobox for weapons? RC™ 23:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) DANIEL< HOW DO I DO LEvEL INFOBOX??? http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_weapon RC™ 00:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Put that on any weapon article, like how you keep making people put the level infobox on map articles and stuff. RC™ 01:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) go read my map its called Modern Warfare 2: ZOMBIES Yo, Daniel. I need some help. I need an idea for a map location for my four characters from Zoo der Untoten. I have decided to use them for as long as i can until they become.... Old and worn out. well, they first appeared in zoo der untoten, where they were in a zoo. then they were in the amazon during revelations. now i dont know where to put the. WHERE should the next map be!? how do you think i am doing am i a camelex remake i dont wanna be ;( i will see the response later going off Thank You God i am not a camelex remake :):):):) hod do i do a infobox weapon template how do i make the info box? Oh no i didnt see your comment so i made a template sorry :( Since You Apparently Left Well, first of all I'd like to congratulate you on your great administrator work! Good thing I know I'll have someone to take care of this wiki this summer. *sarcasm Anyway, I realize you left but could you at least look at my two most recent blog posts and give me some feed back? Maybe wish me a happy birthday if your in a kind enough mood? Please? Anyway, Happy Easter! Magma-Man 19:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Usopire Hey, could I use Concussion Soda in my new map, Usopire? I will give you credit. I'm just looking for some Perk-a-Colas for me to use besides the normal four and I haven't been able to come up with any. Magma-Man 00:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Us Fighting You know what, back before you came here my life wasn't that bad. I just blogged. No one ever insulted Portal 2, or refuse to listen to me, or put me into a banana, I had a pretty good life. Then YOU came along, you dangerous, perverted, lunatic. You know, I have learned a valuable lesson. Sometimes, the best way to get rid of a problem is the easy way, and let's be honest, convincing your stubborn 3 year oldish personally is pretty damn hard. You know what, you win. Miss out on Portal 2, just screw you and it's your fault your missing out. Just shut up about it. It was fun. DON'T START UP THAT SHIT AGAIN. (Portal 2 music starts) GLaDOS 01:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) what gun is my icon ? sorry that was me the lone zombie slayer you do ps3 the lone zombie slayer Hey dude I saw your wiki here and thought it was awesome. Did you create some? PLEASE get in touch with me. Xbox Live: Zer0 AM Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/McCoy.518 Hey go to Angry Birds fanon wiki and look at what Sulforouspack48 left on my talk page. Dude, this is fuckin gay. this kid ot only knows who i am, but i dont know who he is. And the fact that some kid who goes to my school joined this wiki is worse. And im 13. Alex Wager doesn't know shit. And btw, this kid should still be banned for giving out information. Dont unban him until i know who he is. I still want to know who the fuck in my school Wager told about this wiki that inspired them to join, get banned, and harasse me. DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN"TTTTTTTTTT UNBAN HIM! I must've had good instincts becasuse I didn't like him from the start and persisted he got banned.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) It won't be as funny to you. I still can't beleive that out of all the little fucks out there someone who knows me and Wager happened to join here. Obviously Wager told him something because how else would he know to ask him if he knew who i was? you like my new picture!? from HHS BTW, now that you unbanned that fag kid, first our wiki is getting fucked b all the little fag kids (Camalex, this guy, Ragistered Contriubter, etc) and Sniperteam said that if we unbanned him, he would leave again. so good job! ITS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I liked it better when it was me, you ST, and MM. Now its me, you ST, MM, Sulforouspack, camalex, captain macamilln, and registered contributor. *Sob* :( Yeah i know we made up. Wes bestest freinds in the whole wide world now! almost...... They will be! Eventually..... And new-comers are good, if they aren't gay. *Cough* Camalex *Cough cough* Sulforouspack *Cough* "Hopefully." Oh well.... Yeah CoD wiki is gay, i dont like that theres too many people there, Half of them cock-sucking gypsies with no lives and...... yeah. I've got to agree with HHS on unbanning the guy. And I also prefered it when it was you me HHS and MM. But I actually like RC and Carmalex... but Captain Macmillan steals ideas and I just utterly despise Sulfouruspack.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 13:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) He could have checked for it ya know!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well its named the same as HHS's. And yes he could by typing in the SAME FUCKING NAME or by looking up something like Schoolhouse.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't want to be on a wikia filled with douchebags and people who don't know how to use the fucking fanon wiki by copying ideas. If either go to the NZ wiki I'm banning them for douchebagism.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Wow nice one DanielSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Now that ones bad.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright now that ones funny.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well they are black...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) He prolly didn't give them enough Won Ton soup.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 15:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... I can understand that... where'd you post it anyway?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 9/11 Pictures Upload another image mocking 9/11 and you'll be banned for a long time. Magma-Man 19:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm joking. Magma-Man 19:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The New User I thought he said he was 12? That would make him under age. Magma-Man 20:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sulforouspack48 is 12. I talked to his neighbor (The gay kid he was talking about) and he said he just said that so he cold be a member. Swear to god. Don't know if you've seen this or not... I put this on HHS's talk page: WAIT A SECOND! People always turn 14 when they are in seventh grade, and turn 13 when they are in sixth grade unless they were held back. The school year is almost done, so he should be 13 or will be 13 soon, and according to one of the things you've told me he turned 12 a couple days ago. I looked at the history of his userpage, and I saw nothing about him being 12, only that he was in 6th grade. He should be 13 or almost 13, and according to your source he just turned 12! Magma-Man 01:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is a FREE GAME for you to try. Well, after I posted my new blog, I later found out something interesting about that Xbox game I wanted, Area 51. The PC version has become freeware! Free to download, completly legal! Just look here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Area_51_%282005_video_game%29. Anyway, something to do with the United States Air Force sponsoring three PC games and making them freeware, I was delighted to find Area 51 was one of them. Here is the link to the page: Game Bundle Sponsored by Air Force There are two other games as well. Anyway, the download link for Area 51 is on Wikipedia's page, just look for it. Forget it, here it is: http://www.strategyinformer.com/pc/area51/full-game/26957.html It's a really good game that came out in 2005. It is an FPS. Magma-Man 04:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, just trying to help you realize there is more to gaming then CoD. Magma-Man 04:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I just finished downloading and got this: We're sorry but free, ad-supported game play is unavailable in this country. Please visit our portal site to find games that are available for play. So don't bother downloading Area 51. 05:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I found a fix for Area 51! Just download the latest patch, and it will work fine! Magma-Man 14:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) can you resize my icon here it is thank you The lone zombie slayer 13:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I MADE NEW VIDEOS! I know these suck and are pointless to watch, but I made them for fun, and that's why I have always made vids. Oh, and I can confirm PSN is working for PSP now, I played Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron online multiplayer last night. (Portable game systems with online multiplayer! Yay! Too bad it sucks and has not purpose besides having things to play with that are smarter then an A.I. no voice chat or anything makes it pointless to make friends and all that like you can with 360 and PS3. Hopefully PSP2 will have improved the idea of portable online multiplayer. Yep, new PSP! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Next_Generation_Portable Anyway, here are the vids. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeNYml0hmF0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-UHcOzmx4g I need to give myself less face time in later videos. No ones watching them, but I may as well try to make them good. Magma-Man 22:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and those camera angles of mine make me look fugly. Magma-Man 22:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Your Comment on Shattered Reality Actually it's the name of a video game for PS1 I bought off Ebay for $5, called Animorphs: Shattered Reality. It's also the name of my first (and so far best) forge map on Halo: Reach. I made it completely random and it floats in the sky. Didn't plan it or anything, just put a floating platform in the air and built from there. It's ALOT of fun, by chance I pretty much got it just right, it's definitly the best forge map I have ever created. I also hidden secrets and all that, like a shade turret that's hard to notice and figure out how to get to that pretty much lets you shoot at anything on the map, a Plasma Launcher under the bridge, and so on. It floats in the sky and gives the idea that it's falling apart. I even have traps set up for some extra chaos. All this and a ton of random objects orbiting around the map, really well put spawners so that you can spawn in a predictable spot like the end of a small platform to on top of a floating giant golf ball to high above blood gulch (the canyon) where as soon as you spawn you'll fall to your death. Enough spawns so that there is no way to camp out at a spawner waiting for someone to spawn, there are like 80 something spawners. Oh yes, and the whole time you play you have to worry about falling to your death. Best... map... I... ever... made! First Halo: Reach map two! I was still a forge noob. Oh yes, and it's compatable with all game modes except for Invasion, Capture the Flag, Assault, and Race. I plan on making a version for Race though. As soon as I get Gold membership it's going right to my file share. Try doing THAT on CoD! FORGE FTW! Magma-Man 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) So are you with HHS with his new wiki? In other words, should I just ask some person that's part of the Wikia staff to delete this wiki, and leave wikia like I planned to do a couple days ago but came back because I thought people actually wanted me here? Magma-Man 21:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so Sniperteam IS going there!? He told me he was staying here and all was forgiven and all that shit last time I talked to him. Anyway, if anyone besides Camalex and HHS are going on that other wiki I probably will leave wikia. Yep, let's rip off my idea to take my last form of social interaction away from me! Magma-Man 21:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Carmalex is staying here? I thought he was going to HHS's rip-off wiki. Magma-Man 21:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) From what I can tell everyone's staying except for HHS and Camalex. This is what I get for trying to be nice to everyone and a good admin. Remember when I defended HHS when you kept making jokes about his sister? I've always been nice to him and everyone else on this wiki, tried to keep things fair and most arguments I tried to stop. This is how I'm awarded? Magma-Man 21:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahwalla. Done it again. And you know what I think I'll make a new one for myself. I think it'll be Joshua Graham.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey... he was a good friend. I don't know. I'll talk to him tonigh possilby. If hes pissed and acts as he usually does on Xbox Live which annoys me greatly I'll remove him from my friends list and not speak to him again.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't get why though. Magma-Man 21:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I've got em. And another picture because I found it funny.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah well I found it funny. And your welcome.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Any good tips or tutrials you can give me? As you know, I am new. Which isn't bad, but I am lacking some page making skills. I would like to know more about what all the buttons do because I am never good when I am using them on forums. I have seen some of yours and many other people's ideas so I know what I should put down. My main question is if I have to have a image sharing account in order to post my pictures down. Probably what may be more important is what equipment I should get because I hand draw most of my pictures. Thanks, and as for me, I will be making some pages. I have a lot of ideas to make (thought very hard and made them reasonable) so I hope you get the chance to read them. Ps. Do you like corn on the cob? CornOnTheCod 18:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC)CornOnTheCodCornOnTheCod 18:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will be sure to check those out! I also have finished an entire page of my own custom wonder weapon. Took some hours, but I feel accomplished. CornOnTheCod 20:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC)CornOnTheCodCornOnTheCod 20:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC)